


Another Time and Another Place - Book Two - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17257">Another Time and Another Place - Book Two</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time and Another Place - Book Two - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Another Time and Another Place - Book Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17257)**


End file.
